BIGBANG
Archivo:Bigbangstillaliveimagepromotion.jpg BIGBANG *'Nombre:' BIGBANG (빅뱅). **'¿Por qué?: '''Significa' "Gran Explosión". *'''Número de miembros: 5 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Amarillo, Negro y Plomo. *'Nombre del Club de Fans oficial: '''V.I.P Fan Club Corea Fan Club Japón **¿Por qué V.I.P's?: Significa Very Important People (Personas Muy Importantes) Los lightsticks llevan una corona de color amarillo. En sus presentaciones, sus fans se diferencian por el uso de bandanas y pañuelos de color blanco y negro. Uno de sus sencillos se llama V.I.P. *'Agencia: YG Entertainment (Misma que 2NE1, Gummy, Se7en, PSY, Teddy Park, Lee Hi, etc) (Corea), YGEX Y Avex Group (Japón). *'''Género: Hip-Hop y R&B hasta Electro Pop pasando por Jazz y Bases Rock. *'Sub Unidad:' **GD&TOP primera sub unidad de BIGBANG Formado por G-Dragon y T.O.P Carrera thumb|294px 'Pre-Debut' Antes de que BIGBANG debutase, cada uno de los miembros había tenido éxito y fama en el sector del entretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron en YG Entertainment cuando tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como GDYB. T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero underground, mientras SeungRi era famoso ya que pertenecía a un grupo de baile llamado IlHwa en su cuidad natal Gwangju y fue el primero en presentarse en el show de TV Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. El único que no era conocido antes de debutar en Big Bang era Daesung, ya que lo descubrierón en una audición. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir del documental "Big bang Documentary" de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano, entre el 15 de julio y el 13 de agosto de 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de ser un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut. Al principio el grupo contaba con 6 miembros, los miembros actuales y Jang Hyun Seung; actualmente miembro de B2ST / BEAST, pero éste fue eliminado en la última fase del reality por que consideraron que no estaba listo para debutar. 'Debut' Hicieron su debut en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la YG Family. Big Bang ha sido notado no solo por su música sino también por su ropa y estilo, completamente a la moda, cosa que los hizo aún mas famosos en el proceso de su carrera. Ellos también componen y producen sus propias canciones a diferencia de otros grupos. Han escrito y compuesto la mayoría de sus álbumes y mini-álbumes. En febrero del 2007, Big Bang lanzó su álbum en vivo, la primera / Real Live Concert. El grupo también comenzó su 'Want You tour', visitando cinco ciudades: Incheon , Daegu , Changwon , Jeonju y Busan. Entre mayo y julio del 2007 Big Bang realizó su primer tour a nivel nacional, titulado 'Want You' y realizaron varias actividades solistas, así como colaboraciones con otros artistas de YG Entertainment. En Agosto, Big Bang sacó su primer mini álbum titulado 'Always', que recibió críticas positivas tanto por parte de fans como de la prensa, en especial la canción "Lies" compuesta y escrita por el líder del grupo, G-Dragon. Lies alcanzó el nº1 en el show Popular Songs de la SBS convirtiendose en un verdadero hit. En Noviembre de ese mismo año, lanzaron otro mini álbum: 'Hot Isssue' que también fue bastante exitoso. Las promociones para “Last Farewell”, comenzaron en forma temprana y el grupo apareció en varios programas de música y variety shows. "Last Farewell" llegó a la cima de varios charts y ganó el premio "Song of the Month Digital Music Award" de Cyworld. También lideró el chart Juke-On por ocho semanas consecutivas. También realizaron su segundo concierto en diciembre 'BIGBANG is GREAT', donde las entradas se agotaron en 10 minutos. Cabalgando sobre el éxito de su mini-álbum, el grupo recogió numerosos premios a finales del año, incluyendo "Mejor Grupo Masculino" y "Canción del Año" del 2007 M.NET / KM Music Festival. Más tarde recibió el "Artista del Año", otorgado por el día de Seúl Music Awards. A principios del 2008 Big Bang lanzó su primer mini álbum para el mercado japonés 'For the World', con nuevas versiones en inglés de los singles previos . El 28 y 29 de marzo Big Bang mantuvo su primer concierto en Japón, en el JCB hall en Tokyo. El 2do mini álbum del grupo, titulado 'With U', fue lanzado a fines de Mayo. Además de la canción que le daba título, el álbum incluyó varios de sus anteriores hits, como "Last Farewell" (retitulada como Baby Baby) y "This Love", grabadas en inglés. También fue grabada una versión en japonés de la canción "My Girl" cantada por TaeYang. En Agosto del 2008 Big Bang lanzó su tercer mini álbum 'Stand Up', promocionándolo con el tema principal "Haru Haru", que puede ser traducido como "Día tras día", que superó los 100.000 en ventas. En un día la canción llegó al número uno en varios charts online. Todas las canciones de Stand Up fueron compuestas por G-Dragon, con excepción de A Good Man, compuesta por TOP. El 22 de Octubre del 2008 lanzaron su primer full álbum japonés 'Number 1' que alcanzó el 3er puesto en el Oricon Dayli, y fue seguido del titulado 'Stand Up Tour' por algunas de las principales ciudades de Japón. Luego del éxito del mini álbum 'Stand Up', el 5 de Noviembre del 2008 se puso a la venta el 2do full álbum coreano Remember, cuya canción principal, "Sunset Glow" 'que alcanzó el 1er puesto en numerosos charts. Big Bang recibió su segundo "Artista del Año" de la Música 2008 M. KM entrega de premios del Festival MNET y "Mejor grupo Masculino". 'Actualidad En los MTV EMA's Fueron los Número uno en el "Twitter tracker" pasando por encima de artistas como Lady Gaga, Adele, Justin Bieber y Selena Goméz entre otros. En estos Premios se hicieron acreedores al premio «Worldwide Act», en su edición 2011, siendo los primeros artistas asiáticos en ganar en dicho evento, además a nivel Internacional, dandose a reconocer una vez más su Talento ahora no solo en Asia sino a nivel Mundial, siendo esto un gran acontecimiento en su carrera artística. Hoy en día, Big Bang se ha convertido en uno de los Grupos más influyentes de la música coreana, son llamados los ídolos Nacionales de Corea. En 2012 la YG anunció que BIGBANG regresaría con un Nuevo Mini Álbum del cual se promocionarían todas las canciones; el 22 de Febrero se liberó el MV de "BLUE" el cual recibió más de 2 millones de Visitas en un Dia, a los 4 días de dicho lanzamiento BIGBANG se hizo acreedor a Dos Medallas de ORO en YouTube debido a la gran popularidad del vídeo. El sencillo "BLUE" fue el Primero en recibir un PERFECT ALL-KILL en el 2012. Su 5to Mini Álbum "ALIVE", fue liberado el 29 de Febrero, liderando al instante todas las listas de popularidad, no sólo en corea si no en diferentes partes del mundo, este nuevo Mini Albúm también recibió un PERFECT ALL-KILL, el mismo día se liberó el MV de "BAD BOY" y el 6 de Marzo el de "FANTASTIC BABY", ambos vídeos recibieron millones de visitas al primer día de su lanzamiento. BIGBANG realizará una GIRA MUNDIAL en asociación con "LIVE NATION", titulada "ALIVE TOUR 2012" pasando por 25 cuidades de 16 países, empezando con el BIGSHOW 2012 en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl los días 2, 3 y 4 de Marzo. BIGBANG con su más reciente Mini Álbum "ALIVE", entró en el Famoso Chart de "Billboard" siendo el primer Grupo Coreano que entra en tan prestigiosa lista, además de que han aparecido el la página web oficial de los Grammy varias veces, marcando historia una vez más como Grupo para el K-Pop a Nivel Mundial. En Marzo fueron nominados para los MTV Italy TRL Awards 2012 en la categoría "BEST FAN", fueron anunciados ganadores en la premiación el día 5 de mayo desde la cede oficial del Evento en Italia. Taeyang el mismo día, por medio de su cuenta oficial de Twitter, agradeció y felicitó a los V.I.Ps por haber votado para que ganaran. MTV transmitió un Especial de BIGBANG el 4 de mayo de 2012 a nivel Mundial en 160 paises; llamado WORLD STAGE: BIGBANG, la transmisión duro media hora, en la cual se incluyeron las presentaciones de "Fantastic Baby", "Bad Boy" y "Blue" del 'Alive Tour' en la ciudad de Seúl/Corea del Sur, además de pequeñas partes de conciertos anteriores con canciones populares como "Tonight", "Last Farewell" y "Number 1", por último presentaron la canción "Hands Up" del 'BIG SHOW 2011'. Cabe destacar que BIGBANG es el primer grupo de K-Pop que MTV presenta en un programa a Nivel Mundial. El juego BIGBANG, Shake para ¡Tunes lanzado el 19 de Mayo, creado por la empresa coreana Dooub en Conjunto con la YG, recaudó más de $175.000 Dólares a tan solo dos días de su lanzamiento, colocandose en primer lugar como la aplicación más descargada en ¡Tunes de 25 Países. El 3 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron el MV de "MONSTER" logrando 1.000.000 de visitas a menos de 9 horas de su lanzamiento. Actualmente sus vídeos musicales más recientes "Bad Boy" y "Monster", han sobrepasado los 20 millones de vistas. "BLUE" supera los 30 millones de vistas y "FANTASTIC BABY" supera las 60 millones de vistas. En junio fueron proclamados los Reyes de las Ventas en la primera mitad del año 2012, logrando vender más de 460.000 Copias de los Álbumes 'Alive' y 'Still Alive' conjuntamente y se espera que sobrepasen el Medio Millón de copias vendidas, esto sin contar las enormes ventas digitales en ¡Tunes, eBay y Otros sitios Oficiales para descargar música en Corea y Japón. Integrantes 660px Los miembros son: Daesung, G-Dragon, Taeyang, SeungRi, T.O.P *G-Dragon (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Taeyang (Vocalista y Bailarín) *T.O.P (Rapero y Bailarín) *Daesung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *SeungRi (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Singles Digitales' 'Repackge' 'Álbums Live Concert' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'DVD' Temas para Dramas *친구 (Chingu, Our Legend) Tema para Friend, Our Legend OST *'Hallelujah' Cantada por T.O.P,Taeyang y G-Dragon Tema para IRIS OST *'Koe Wo Kikasete (' 声をきかせて) Tema para Ohitorisama OST de la cadena japonesa TBS *'Feeling'Tema para el Anime Japonés Transformers Prime OST de la Segunda Temporada. Reality Shows *BIGBANG Documentary (2006) *Family Outing (Daesung) (2008) Programas de TV *KM Idol World (5 Episodios). *La gran Mentira *Strong Heart *Madame B Salon *Come to Play *Infinity Challenge *Intimate Note (2009) *Guerrilla Date *You&I (Cap. 4) *Music On TV *Running Man (Caps. 64-65) *YG Familia Specia-Strong Heart *SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Drama (con Wonder Girls) *Go Show (Cap. 3) Premios Curiosidades *Antes de su debut, los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", pero al final se decidieron por BIGBANG. *Tienen un documental titulado 'Big Bang Documentary', en el que se muestran los avances de cada uno de los integrantes. *Han hecho distintas parodias de dramas, algunos de ellos fueron de Secret Garden, Beethoven Virus y Coffe Prince. *A Seungri le gusta Sunmi de Wonder Girls y a G-Dragon, Sohee de Wonder Girls . *Su grupo favorito son las Wonder Girls . *Al principio estaba planeado que Big Bang fuera un grupo de 4 integrantes. A través del Documental que mostraba como se formaba la banda, SeungRi y Jang Hyun Seung (miembro actual de BEAST) fueron eliminados. Sin embargo, SeungRi mostró a Yang Hyun Seuk, CEO de la YG Entertaiment, su talento como bailarín y cantó una nueva canción, lo cual le valió su re-integración al grupo. *Debido a que Seungri y TOP tienen el mismo nombre, Lee Seunghyun y Choi Seunghyun, Yang Hyun Seuk, presidente de la YG, solía llamarlos 'pequeño Seunghyun' y 'Seunghyun grande'. Esto luego llevó a que todos en la YG llamaran a Seungri 'maknae' que significa 'el más pequeño de la familia', lo cual después se convirtió en una moda en Corea, en donde hasta la fecha a los más pequeños de los grupos se les dice 'maknaes'. *3 de los 5 integrantes de Big Bang se han adentrado en el mundo de la actuación. *Todos son maknaes (el más joven) en sus familias, excepto Seungri quien tiene una hermana menor, pero, Seungri es el maknae en Big Bang. *G-Dragon y SeungRi tienen el sobrenombre de 'Tom & Jerry' en la YG, debido a que siempre están peleando y molestándose entre sí. Muchas veces su relación ha sido mal interpretada de mala manera, pero ellos aseguran que así es como se llevan entre ellos, además que muchas veces se puede apreciar el cariño que tienen hacia el otro. *El lema debut de Big Bang fue "A sorprender al mundo". *En el 2006 Mnet Music Festival Awards, Big Bang fue presentado sólo con una imagen de un CD (en lugar de las capturas de MV, como otros competidores) en la presentación de la categoría de ‘Mejor nuevo artista’. *Después de sólo mostrar 6 episodios del documental de BIGBANG, a través de Gom Player (Gom TV) desde el 15 de julio, la emisión aumentó a más de un millón de visitas. *Después de debutar, a Big Bang se le dio el nombre de 'Idols feos', pero este pensamiento de los medios cambió rotundamente cuando Big Bang experimentó el éxito con 'Lies', volviéndose uno de los grupos más influyentes en Asia. *Su primer Fan-meeting se llevó a cabo el 2 de septiembre en Seoul, aproximádamente 3,000 fans acudieron. *“Lies” tocó el primer lugar en varios online (charts) y offline (ventas materiales) de los éxitos musicales por 7 semanas consecutivas. *Su primer Showcase se llevó a cabo el 15 de septiembre en la sala Seoul AX y lo llamaron "Big Bang es V.I.P." y acudieron aproximádamente, más de 2,000 fans. *Big Bang y todos los otros artistas de YG no acudieron a ninguna ceremonia de premios en 2006. *Para su primer concierto, tan pronto como las entradas se pusieron a la venta, 40,000 personas se conectaron al mismo tiempo en el sitio ocasionando que se congelara la red. *El 14 de noviembre dieron su primer concierto en Latinoamérica, en Lima-Perú, siendo el 4to. concierto de Kpop en Latinoamérica. Enlaces *Big Bang Web Oficial - Corea *Big Bang Sitio Oficial Japon *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Big Bang Weibo Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial *Taeyang Facebook Oficial *G-Dragon Facebook Oficial Youtube *Youtube Canal Oficial *Taeyang Canal Oficial *G-Dragon Canal Oficial Twitter *Big Bang Twitter Oficial *Taeyang Twitter Oficial *G-Dragon Twitter Oficial *Seung Ri ‏ Me2day *SeungRi *G-Dragon *T.O.P *Daesung *Taeyang Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|294px|We Belong Together - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|A fool's Only Tears - BIGBANG 'Japón' thumb|left|294px|How Gee - BIGBANG thumb|right|294px|With You - BIGBANG Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JGrupo